gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:FIB Buffalo
Article move I moved this article from "FIB Buffalo". I assumed it was a typo, but if not, please let me know so I can revert. Eganio''Talk'' 20:09, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Hi Eganio, FIB was correct, Rockstar changed the name to FIB to avoid problems with the real FBI. See ya :) --cgs93 20:46, 12 May 2008 (UTC)Cgs93 :Ah, thank you...duly noted! :-) Eganio''Talk'' 20:47, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Image There are too many images of this vehicle floating around. We need to decide which is best, and delete the others. So far, there have been three versions: Image:FIBBUFFALO.jpg and Image:FIB Buffalo.JPG, the latter of which has an older version which may be preferable (see the image's edit history). I don't have any experience with GTA IV, so I need help in deciding if a better image could be obtained, and/or which of the current versions is the best. Thoughts? Eganio''Talk'' 23:39, 7 July 2008 (UTC) :I think we should keep the newer because it has better resolution. Cgs93 23:53, 7 July 2008 (UTC)Cgs93 ::Frankly, I can't tell the difference in resolution between the current version and the previous version. I actually prefer the previous version, because it shows the red and blue law enforcement-style lights on the grille, but then again, I like the newer one because it shows more of the car itself. However, I think it's too dark...is this just the way screenshots come out in GTA IV? Can you get a brighter image, perhaps with the red and blue lights? Eganio''Talk'' 00:10, 8 July 2008 (UTC) :::I'd suggest we use the current version of Image:FIB Buffalo.JPG, but also add a "needs image" tag, because I think it would also be nice to have a brighter image of the vehicle from the side. --GuildKnightTalk2me 02:10, 8 July 2008 (UTC) Why is this car hard to obtain it? I just can't stant the cops chasing me everytime I get the FIB Buffalo and they kill me many times no matter how far I get. Also, would spawning the FIB Buffalo from cheat affects saved data? Captain Seven-Twenty 19:04, 10 September 2008 (UTC) I dont know, i think not because well, i think it counts as a cheat, but it wil not block any archievements :) User:MC JP :Using cheats stops you gaining some Xbox 360 Achievements, but will NOT stop you completeting the game or anything. However according to our list, spawning the FIB Buffalo won't block any achievements. Gboyers talk 14:14, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Great for drifting :D Yes, if you have this car and you drive to the coastal broadwalk in the first level.Go down where the bowling ally is that broadwalk, you can easly drift with this car, i love to go drifting with it :) Engine the engine in the buffalo has got to have a large v8 not a "modest sounding" six cylinder. some one should either show proof of engine being a I6 or V6 or change the article to v8--Bustago 21:25, 16 July 2009 (UTC) Notes regarding appearances I've edited the trivia to include the fact that the FIB Buffalo is used by any and all undercover LCPD officers seen in the games aswell as the FIB. If you have any concerns regarding this action please inform me. Joachim1 11:05, June 18, 2010 (UTC) GTA V Enhanced (PC) Spawning Is it confirmed that the car is unattainable in normal play for the enhanced version? The design section suggests it spawns @ 4 star wanted, but I think that is limited to GTA IV, so only the 360/PS3 versions can attain the car normally (at the spawns near the radio dishes) I've never seen it spawn at 4 or 5 stars in the enhanced version (The Granger spawns, both in LS and in Blaine County. If that is the case, the article should probably be edited to clarify its unavailable in the enhanced edition. Tiberion1701 (talk) 03:26, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :I haven't tried yet but doesn't FIB Buffalos spawn near the satellite dishes as well on PC? It would be quite surprising to have a vehicle made unavailable in another edition of the game. It surely cannot spawn in police chases except in GTA IV. 07:28, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::Well according to this article, the enhanced editions changed those spawns into a white washington sedan and/or a burrito worker van for the scientists. I haven't specifically checked but I did see the white vehicles there when I was randomly running from something in the area. I do find it odd that they would disable the Buffalo entirely, its now only seen in a cutscene where Franklin is visited by the FIB guys near the end, its parked near his house in the 'hood, but its gone when the cutscene ends (they drive away off camera and despawn, so there's no chance to nab it) Tiberion1701 (talk) 08:34, April 27, 2015 (UTC) ::::It still appears in Online in missions (Hack and Dash) and in Content Creator. I'm going to try one day the old-gen trick on PC to see if it works, because it would be rather surprising to take this car off GTA V. 09:06, April 27, 2015 (UTC) :::::: The spawn script at the Radio Telescope Array was altered in the Enhanced version (console and PC). No FIB Buffalo. The only time I have seen it is Story Mode was outside the Clinton house on Forum Drive in the cutscene as described above. smurfy (coms) 09:25, April 27, 2015 (UTC)